convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Spirits
The Great Spirits are beings that primarily exist outside of any known universe, though still reside within the hyperverse. They represent primal or divine forces that exist within all multiverses and some distinct worlds. There is only one known incarnation of each Great Spirit within every multiverse, though lesser forms of them are known to exist and govern over specific dimensions. Role Pre-Convergence It is unknown how the Great Spirits came to be, though they have existed alongside all of reality since conception. However, the Great Spirits were not involved in the creation of the hyperverse or any aspect of reality and simply exist as a facet of existence. As they primarily exist outside the confines of any known universe, a majority of the Great Spirits have developed a belief of superiority over beings more confined by reality. Despite this, they each dutifully serve a function in maintaining the balance of of each multiverse they reside within. When a dimension first became aware of their greater multiverse, three Great Spirits by the names of Maxwell, Origin, and Chronos grew unhappy with this expanded knowledge and formed a test called Origin's Trial that was meant to measure whether or not all beings within the hyperverse were worthy of such knowledge. For being the ones to discover this knowledge, it was the Kresnik bloodline that Chronos gave the power of the Chromatus, a power meant to aid them in passing the Trial. The Great Spirits are not quite omniscient. Though they have considerable power, there are many universes that they can not touch or hold any sway over. The Chromatus is the only known power related to the Great Spirits capable of bypassing these limitations. Lesser Spirits that exist as alternate incarnations of the Great Spirits exist and govern over certain distinct universes. In some cases, these Lesser Spirits are directly influenced by their governing Great Spirit. Ragnarok In the second phase of Ragnarok, during a mission titled The Ashen Ruins Exploration, a squad consisting of Sorey, Alisha Diphda, Mikleo, Remy, Nathan Drake, Schala Zeal, and Liara T'Soni, led by Artorius Collbrande, ventured into unknown ruins located on Ash, later joined by stragglers Will Vandom and Maple Li, as well as Coaliion representatives Xehanort, Ms. Frizzle, Komaru Naegi, and Toko Fukawa. As they venture through the ruins, the group stumbles upon Verius, who mentions Aska in passing. During the conversation, a woman known as Velvet Crowe suddenly appears before the group, vowing to kill Artorius. Using the chaos of the new situation to his advantage, Artorius suddenly kills Verius without any warning. After a brief, four-way fight between Velvet, Artorius, and the squad, some of whom were pitted against one another, Velvet successfully kills Artorius at the cost of her own life, and with no one to replace Verius, everyone is left with a sense of dread, unable to tell what to do from here. Known Great Spirits * Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits Caretaker of all Great Spirits. Sometimes acts as a liaison between human and spirit. * Chronos, the Great Spirit of Time Believed to be the source of the Paradox Resistance Effect. * Origin, the Great Spirit of the Void Maintains the balance of life and death, controlling the flow of rebirths so that they do not overflow. * Aska, the Great Spirit of Light Grants chosen beings with the power to purify malevolence to act as a buffer against imbalances. * Shadow, the Great Spirit of Darkness * Pluto, the Great Spirit of Eternity * Verius, a Great Spirit of Heart Resides within the heart of the multiverse and maintains the level of malevolence throughout all worlds. * Undine, the Great Spirit of Water * Efreet, the Great Spirit of Fire * Sylph, the Great Spirit of Wind * Gnome, the Great Spirit of Earth * Celsius, the Great Spirit of Ice * Volt, the Great Spirit of Lightning * Muzét, a Great Spirit of Dimensions Oversees the roots of the multiverse. Trivia * The Great Spirits and some of their history is taken specifically from [http://aselia.wikia.com/wiki/Tales_of_Xillia_2 Tales of Xillia 2], though they have been modified to fit better into the established Convergence Series lore. Category:Terminology Category:Ragnarok Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:Fighting of the Spirit Category:Pending pages